Lea Michele (siren)
Lea Michele is a siren and Lake's lover. Biography As a siren, Lea is capable of controlling people by just humming or whistling, like the mythological siren, her whistling and/or humming attracts the person in question. Lea works behind the scenes on Broadway as a music coordinator as well as director of several plays. She is a Baronet of noble blood of Clan Zamora, although she generally ignores her political connections as she prefers to explore a life of her own rather than the traditional roles expected of her family. She also campaigns for the Fae to live with humans as equals. This attitude is not shared by her maternal side of the family, and her mother is Shelby Corcoran, a Light Fae. Her father, Hiram, is divorced from her mother and currently living with his partner, Leroy Berry. Lea enjoys a close relationship with both men. Lea is on neutral grounds, though she shares some close ties with various Light Fae through her mother's connections. Personality Lea is a strong individual who is used to getting her way, which is why when she doesn't, diva fits/tantrums are common. However, most of the time she means no harm and is simply stubborn rather than spoilt. She is a very loving person and gives her all when doing something or loving someone. One might even say that she loves too much and cares about others too deeply to the extent that she will a long way for that person. Lea is gay and other than one high school boyfriend, has dated only females. Lea is a music lover, and she had dreamt of being on Broadway since she was young, despite it being against her family traditions of taking over the family Fae business. She loves singing, but had made it clear to everyone time and again that she is successful because of her talent in singing, rather than making use of her powers to enthrall people. Powers and Abilities Being a siren, Lea has the ability to control people through whistling or humming. The person being controlled is unaware generally that they are being controlled. At the beginning, Lea was only able to control one person at a time. However, with training, she had began to be able to exercise her power over multiple people. Relationships *'Finn Hudson' was Lea's first boyfriend, and also her only relationship with a male. He was her high school love and when she graduated from high school and moved to New York, they broke up due to differences in ambition. Finn stayed in Lima, Ohio, while Lea went on to Broadway. Finn is human and the only one from Lea's groups of friends from Lima that is still unaware of Lea being Fae. *Lake is Lea's fourth steady relationship, and her third girlfriend. Unlike the other two, Lea didn't have to hide her true nature from Lake since they are both Fae. *Naya Rivera (firestarter) is Lea's friend, in fact, they might consider themselves best friends. Along with a few others, they were originally from Lima, Ohio before moving to the big city seeking opportunities and answers for various questions they have. While they bicker once in a while, and Naya tends to call Lea names, both of them are protective of each other and willing to go to lengths to protect the other. *Jonathan Groff is Lea's best gay friend, and they are each other's person. Both of them share the same love for Broadway and hence clicked immediately back in Ohio. Even though Jonathan is human, he is knowlegable of Fae since his mother was a Light Fae. Being half-human, Jonathan does not possess Fae powers, but he inherited a wealth of knowledge from his materal side. He is their makeshift doctor and at the same time digs through his family archives to provide information to help the unaligned Fae. *Chris Hemsworth is Lea's rival for Lake's love. Both of them initially started off disliking each other due to them fighting for the same person, but eventually they learned to tolerate and respect each other. When Lake and Lea first met, Lea was unaware of Chris' involvement in Lake's life and his sacrifice. However later when he returned, both of them engage in harmless banter and sabotage to gain Lake's affections. Category:Lost Girl (cheryljoker)